kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail
Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail is the first Land Before Time/Don Bluth crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on YouTube and Vimeo in the near future. Plot The film starts off on Hanukkah in 1885, opening in the village of Shostka, Russia, and it shows the story of the life of a family of Jewish-Russian mice who emigrate after their village is destroyed by Tsar Alexander III's Anti-Jewish pogroms. Elsewhere, in Sicily, mice were being terrorized by a mafia tabby cat by the name of Don Tabilioni. Believing in the American dream, they head to New York City because (as a song repeated early in the picture goes) "there are no cats in America, and the streets are paved with cheese." Once there, they immediately discover that there are indeed cats in America (and plenty of them), and begin living in a typical late 19th century immigrant manner – working in a sweatshop, living in horrible conditions, and submitting to a feline protection racket as an alternative to being eaten by the cats. The film follows Fievel Mousekewitz, who, along with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky,Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido, is separated from the Mousekewitz family after falling overboard the SS Austria as it approaches America after departing the Port of Hamburg. Stuck inside a floating vodka bottle, Fievel and the dinosaurs are carried to Liberty Island, where they are met by a pigeon named Henri, who is with a French delegation who are erecting the Statue of Liberty. Fievel is at first doubtful that they can even find Fievel's family in America and German, but Henri encourages them to try. Fievel and the others make there way to New York City, hoping to consult with Immigration, but are waylaid by Warren T. Rat, a Shakespearean reciting conman rat who sells them to a sweatshop. Fievel, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido escape, befriending an Italian mouse named Tony Toponi (who nicknames him "Philly") in the process. Tony and Bridget, an Irish mouse with whom Tony is friendly, begin a search for his parents, who believe that Fievel and the others drowned at sea. During this time, the mice of New York City decide that they are fed up with the continuous attacks by cats (and paying Warren for useless protection), and must find a way to defeat them. A wealthy mouse socialite named Gussie Mausheimer holds a rally to bring more mice to their cause. However, no one is sure just what to do to get rid of the cats. It is Fievel who suggests a plan to build a giant "Mouse of Minsk" (based on Russian folklore). They make their way to an abandoned building along the Chelsea Piers that night and inside begin to work building their creation. Fievel, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, and Tony, however, are late. Running hard to get to the docks, Fievel and the others are sidetracked by the strains of a violin being played from a sewer grate. Believing it's Papa, they make there way into the sewer, only to find out that the music is coming from Warren and a gang of cats. Warren is actually a cat in a rat disguise and is running a protection racket as the gang's boss. When they discover Fievel and the dinosaurs, they are captured and imprisoned in a cage. Fievel, Littlefoot, and the gang end up befriending one of the cats, Tiger, who admits that he's a vegetarian. As the 7 talk, they discover that even though they are a cat and mouse, they share some of the same likes and dislikes. After talking, Tiger lets Fievel and the others go. However, their escape triggers an alarm, and Fievel, Littlefoot, and their friends are chased to the New York Harbor where Fievel reveals Warren's identity as a cat with a little help from Tony. When the mice in their encampment refuse to give in to Warren's demands, he lights a match and attempts to burn them alive. However, Fievel intercepts the match, and uses it to help jumpstart their 'secret weapon' – a giant creation based on the story of "The Giant Mouse of Minsk," armed with fireworks provided by Chinese mice. The giant contraption chases the cats down the docks and forces them onto a tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong. It appears the mice have won out, but a remnant of the fire Warren started is still lit, and a spilled bottle of kerosene soon starts it to cause a blaze at the encampment. As the mice scramble for cover, firefighters are dispatched to the blaze to put it out. In the ensuing chaos, Fievel's family encounter Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Tony, and Bridget, who are looking for "Philly". Tanya believes they're looking for Fievel, and Tony confirms that Philly's original name is indeed Fievel. Papa still believes that Fievel is dead, but Bridget gives Fievel's hat to Mama and she shows her husband (which he gave Fievel at the start of the movie), confirming that Fievel is alive. Tiger is also present, and overhears the conversation among the mice. Shortly afterwards, Fievel wakes up on the streets with some orphaned mice, who tease him about looking for his family. Fievel believes them and sadly resigns himself to life as an orphan. The next morning, Fievel's family and new friends are searching for him together, everyone riding on Tiger, and Papa playing his violin. Fievel hears the music, and the Mousekowitz family is soon joyfully reunited. Bridget tells Tony that it is very beautiful to see a family together. Tony responds by saying, "Ain't nobody thanking me." Bridget thanks him with a kiss, while Tiger is very happy to have friends, "Little tiny friends." The movie ends with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Fievel, Tanya, Papa and Mama all riding on pigeons (much to Mama's dismay) to see the now-completed Statue of Liberty, which winks at them. Trivia *Tractor Tom Gang, Megaman and his Friends, Noveltoon Gang, Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers and his Friends, Sofa The Frist Gang, The Princess Daphne, Dirk the Daring, Cyberchase and his Friends, The Magic School Bus Gang, Gummy Bear, The Muppet and his Friends, The Bubbles Guppies Gang, Koala Brothers and his Firends, LeapFrog gang, Talking Tom and his Firends, Pinky Dinky Doo gang, Shaun the Sheep and his Firends, Scooby-Doo, Lazy Town and his Friends, Caillou Gang, Dora, Boot, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Mr. Owl, Chorister Robin, Mewtwo, Jam Jam and Shnny Gang, Ruadubbers and his Firends, Planet 51 gang, MrTron, Cpend7, Snully and Miyak, Maroon 5, BrittCroftFan, Mr. Bean, Poky, Shy, Tip, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Dash, Spot, Spot the Puppy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Panty and Stocking, Monster High Gang, DangerMouse, The Cat in the Hat, Max and Ruby Gang, the Tweenies (Bella, Milo, Fizz, Jake and Max), Doodle, Dash, Dot, Bob the Builder gang, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Clemont, Boonie, Daisy, Paul, Drew, Object Show Gang, Mixels and his Friends, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Cohen, Andy Carmichel, Stef Steinbrenner and Sloth Fratelli), Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Catscratch Gang, Danny Paratom, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tamg, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Robot, Monster, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Sanjay, Craig, iCarly Gang, Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Squilliam Fancyson, Mrs Puff, Peral, Lady Fish, Kid, Fish #1, Fish #7, Taken gang, Care Bears and his Friends, Sonic Boom gang, Brambly Hedge and his Firends, Kipper the Dog Gang, Bob and the Apple, Arthar and his Firends D.W., Thomas the Tank Engine and his Friends, Fireman Sam gang, Wallace and Gormit, Horrid Henry gang, Dog and Duck, The Animal Sheif gang, Gary the Snail, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Ren and Stimpy, Monster High Gang, the All-Grown Up Gang, (Tommy, Dil, Spike, Chuckie, Phil and Lili, Kimi, Susie, and Angelica), Stu and Didi Pickles, Grandpa Lou, Drew and Charlotte Pickles, Max and Ruby Gang, Chas and Kira Finster, Betty De Ville, The Winx Club, The Wiggles gang, the Specialists, Vanessa, the Regular Show Gang, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, Burm, Celebi, Jirachi, Darkrai, Mike, Mirta, Lucy, Blue the Puppy, Polka Dots, Bagpuss and his Firends, Bill, Ben, Flower Pot Men, Hedgehog, Andy Pandy, Looby-Loo, Teddy, Noisy the Ball, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys gang, The Shiny Show gang, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Roar E. Saurus, Brave, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kiara, Kovu, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham, the Vultures, Chicken Little gang, Pinocchio, Jimmy Cricket, Geppetto, Oviler and Company, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, The Aristocrats, Pete's Dragon, James and the Giant Peach, Lady and the Tramp, Cinderella, A Bugs Life, The Two Billy and Goat, Dumbo, Jaq and Gus, Bambi, Snow White, Princess Aurora, Belle, Pollyanna, Frozen and his Friends, The Sowtd of the Stone, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Flit, Mulan, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Mei, Su, Ting-Ting, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Alice, Big Hero 6, The Jungle Book, June Darling, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinrker Bell, Terrence, Iraua, Hamm, Ronald McDonald's and his Firends, So March I Love You, Blue Clue's Gang, Peppa Pig Gang, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, R.C., Lenny, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, the Green Army Men, Wheezy the Penguin, Sulley, Mike Wazowski, Boo (Monsters Inc.), the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack), Frozone, Russell (Up), Carl Fredricksen, Dug the Dog, Merida, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Doopy, The Lego Movie Gang, The Go!Animate Show gang, Woody Woodpacker, Phineas and Ferb and his Friends, Fish Fooks gang, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy Hirano, Vanessa Doofenschmirtz, Perry the Platypus, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Shrek and his Firends, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Chanticleer, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Sooty and Co Gang, Sally Brown, Tom and Jerry, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, The BFG gang, Schroeder, The Tamp Door and his Firends, Rolie Polie Olie Gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, The Shiny Show gang, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, The Graffio's Child and his Friends Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, Pa Grape, Archibald Asparagus, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), The Hoobs and his Friends, the Mopatop's Shop gang, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Princess Toadstool, Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Banjo and Kazooie, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Vanilla the Rabbit, Backyardigans Gang, Big the Cat, Sally Acorn, Rotor the Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E123-Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Cosmo the Seedrian, Chris Thorndyke, Chicken Licken and his Friends, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Peter Rabbit, Hunter the Leopard, Ling Xiaoyu, Panda (Tekken), Lili Rochefort, Alisa Boskonovitch, Princeton, Kate Monster, Dennis the Menace and his friends, Minecraft gang, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, the Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, 300, Speed Racer, Harry Potter, Happy Feet, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Family Guy gang, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ed, Edd, Eddy and his Friends, Samurai Jack, Chowder and his Friends, Teen Titans gang, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Gang, Adventure Time and his Friends, Mew Mew Power gang, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and his Friends, Foster's Home for the Imaginary Friends, DC Nation, Gang, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Amazing of Gumball Gang, Toonami and his Firends, Melody Mermaid gnag, Robotboy and his Firends, Frankie, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Cheese, the Powerpuff Girls and his Firends, Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Johnny Test Gang, Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Suzy Bravo, Carl (Johnny Bravo), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Cramp Twins Gang, Ben 10 and his Firends, Gargoyles amd his Firends, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, The Jetsons Gang, SuperTed and his Friends, Angelina Ballerina gang, 46 Zoo Lane and his Friends, TheFunnyBones Gang, Felix the Cat, Craig Tucker, Jimmy Valmer, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Randy Marsh, Sharon Marsh, Gerald Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski, Ike Broflovski, Felipebross, Eddybross, Mr. Benny, Keithybross, Vardan023, Koopatroopaman, Kooptroopamon, Ericbross, Johnbross, VideoGames, Meowflash, Flashmeow, Little Guy gang, Ah! My Gooddes gang, Fippy, Flaky, Lumpy, Splendid, Pop and Club, Handy, Nutty, Liane Cartman, Stuart McCormick, Carol McCormick, Stephen Stotch, Linda Stotch, Mr. Testaburger, The Muppets gang, Mrs. Testaburger, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Chef, Terrance and Phillip, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Alice (Snuffy's sister), Grover, Tiny Planets and his Friends, Elmo, Zoe, Betty Lou, Prairie Dawn, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Papa Bear, the Two-Headed Monster, Rosita, Count von Count, Farley, Guy Smiley, Biff and Sulley, Grudgetta, Karina the Ballerina, Herry Monster, Barkley the Dog, Gladys the Cow, Buster the Horse, Abby Cadabby, the Clubhouse Monsters (Narf, Googel, Phoebe, and Mel), the Honkers, Mr. Ding, the Amazing Mumford, Dream Street and his Firends, The Digimon gang, Benny Bunny, Granny Bird, Snuffy's Mom, Gordon, Susan, Miles, Luis, Maria, Gabi, Bob, Alan, Gina, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, Ludwig von Drake, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Eddie Valiant, Benny, Jay Jay the Jet Plane gang, Noddy and his Friends, Higgles Little Walkers, the Cab, Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Shadow, Ursa, Benny, Grandma Flutter, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, Spot, Mr. Percy Polie, Mrs. Bromley Polie, Pappy Polie, Coochie and Coo, Gizmo Polie, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Yogi Bear Gang, Scootch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Mayor Jeff, Ernest Otter, Opal Otter, Aunt Nanner, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, Stanley, Dennis the Goldfish, Cliofford the Big Red Dog Gang, Super Who and his Friends, Harry the Dog, Elsie the Cat, Mark Griff, Joyce Griff, Lester Goldberg, Mimi and Marci, Jojo Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer, Trina Tightrope, Croaky Frogini, Tater, Mr. Tickle, Peaches Tickle, Mrs. Kersplatski, the Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy), Rocket, the Higglytown Heroes (Eubie, Wayne, Kip, Twinkle, and Fran), Handy Manny and his Tools (Turner, Pat, Rusty, Stretch, Squeeze, Dusty, Flicker, Felipe, and Beamer), Agent Oso, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, the Tiny Toons Gang, Maffy and Friends, Charlie and Lola gang, the Teletubbies (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po), Noo-Noo, Little Robots and his Fiends, Bites and Bobs, Ragrats gang, Pingu and his Friends, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo Duck, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Marvin the Martian, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, Nermal, Arlene, Chloe King, Face of Evil gang, Mr. Monkey, Alek Petrov, Amy, Jasmine, Paul, Brian Rezza, Meredith King, Bill, Aldo, Bev, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Fred the Penguin, Raoul the Crow, Jerry the Parrot, Cecil, Claire, Drill Sargeant Duck, Iago, Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Scar, Hades, Ursula, Yzma, Evilbross, Bowser, Evil Tom and Evil Jerry, Koopa, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., The Grand Duke of Owls, Ranamon, Gaston, Clayton, Mandark, Evil Thomas and Evil Lady, Mojo Jojo, Him, Princess Morbucks, Syndrome, Heinz, Queen of Herats, Evil Teletubbies (Evil Tinky Winky Evil Dipsy, Evil Laa-Laa and Evil Po), Evil Noo-Noo, The Bad Apple, Doofenshmirtz, The Trix, Bluto, Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel, Max and Ruby 0004, Cruella De Vil, The Red NYET, The Angry P-Head, Two Haeded P-Head, Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen, Dr. Facilier, Evil Pop and Evil Club, Hitier, G-Man, Evil Leafy, Sonic.exe, Evil Lumpy, Giygas, Katz, Evil Barney, Lord Business, Evil Charlie, Evil Lola, Evil Bugs Bunny and Evil Daffy Duck Guest Stars In This Film *Evil Rarve, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Weegee, Meegee, The Evil Queen, Suicide Mouse, Captain Hook, Scar, Hades, Ursula, Yzma, Bowser Koopa, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., The Grand Duke of Owls, Ranamon, Nostalgia Critic, the THWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, Gaston, Clayton, Evil Bagpuss and his Firends, Barneybross, Mandark, Mojo, Diesel 10, The Toy Maker, Jojo, Him, Princess Morbucks, Evilbross, Syndrome, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, The Trix, Bluto, Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel, Cruella De Vil, Sheldon J. Plankton, Jaybross, Karen, Evil Larry, Dr. Facilier, Katz, Evil CJ, Slander Man, Evil Mac, Evil Bloo, Evil Ami Evil Yumi, Evil Peppa Pig gang, the Fib, Evil Spongy, Evil Teadrop and Shakma Will Work For Warren T Rat *Both The Land Before Time and An American Tail were directed by Don Bluth, produced by Steven Spielberg, and released by Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Universal Studios Home Entertainment. *Like Disneydaniel93's film [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Pooh%27s_Adventures_of_An_American_Tail Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail], this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies. And More *This is the third Land Before Time crossover film without any guest stars at all (since Yru17 wanted to do a single Land Before Time crossover film with a non-Disney animated film with no guest stars); the first two being''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies and Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' (the very first Land Before Time/Steven Spielberg and Thomas Steven film) and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. Comedy-drama films | Musical Films | Adventure Films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films | Littlefoot's Adventures Series films | Non-Disney crossovers Spin-off films | Comedy-drama films | Action/Adventure films | Travel Films | Fantasy-Adventure films | Littlefoot's Adventures Series films | Non-Disney crossovers | Yru17 Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101